


Prompt: Class Reunion

by sardonicsmiley



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Class reunion, M/M, Prompt Fic, bullied Rodney McKay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: Ronon should probably go make sure that Rodney hasn't managed to drown himself in the toilet.





	Prompt: Class Reunion

"I know you weren't in our class." The woman who's speaking is also eyeing Ronon up shamelessly. Ronon raises his eyebrows at her, popping another of the tiny little sandwiches into his mouth. The food here is good, even if the music makes Ronon want to go bang the DJs head against the wall. The liquor isn't too bad either, even though Ronon is pretty sure that Rodney's been drinking way too much of it. In fact, Ronon should probably go make sure that Rodney hasn't managed to drown himself in the toilet.

First he has to get away from this woman, who is showing no sign of being cowed by Ronon's expression. He scowls at her harder, and says, "No," while grabbing another of the little sandwiches and scanning the room to make sure Rodney didn't come back while he wasn't paying attention.

Still no sign of Rodney. Ronon sighs, and starts for the door when the woman reaches out and grabs his arm, saying, "Really, and who managed to snag you? I must ask how any of them managed that. Sweetie, I know the Fighting Hedgehogs, and you can do much, much better, believe me." Her tone is all smoke and want, and Ronon shrugs her off.

She's a very fine looking woman, short blond hair and big blue eyes, tanned skin wrapped up in a white dress. Ronon is sure that Rodney probably had a huge crush on her, and, oddly, that bothers him more than anything else.

The woman is persistent, if nothing else, continuing, "Oh, come on, not even a hint?" She's pouting, and Ronon wonders how used she is to getting her own way even as he shakes his head and turns, quickly eating the next sandwich. He's not particularly concerned about being polite to these people. Rodney certainly hadn't seemed worried about it.

The woman follows Ronon out to the hall anyway, and Ronon decides that ignoring her would probably be for the best. Especially once he steps through the door.

There are three larger men around Rodney, and though they've fallen silent now, Ronon can easily read the expressions they're wearing. He doesn't like it at all, and starts to step forward when one of them reaches out and grabs the back of Rodney's neck, squeezing and starting to lean in to, Ronon supposes, say something.

It never happens. Rodney grits out, "I said back off!" and shoves the man away, hard enough that a collision with the wall is impossible to avoid. Ronon is to Rodney's side in seconds after that, because the man's friends look unhappy and aggressive and while Ronon knows that Rodney could probably take care of himself just fine there's no reason to test that theory out. Not when Ronon is right there.

Rodney looks up at Ronon, his tie yanked loose, glaring when he snaps, "Where were you? Do you have any idea what these cretins were like when I was forced to deal with them? Come on, we've put in our hour, I'm ready to get out of here and–"

"Wait, him? You're here with Meredith McKay?" the woman says. Ronon had disregarded her, but apparently she's still hanging around. Her mouth is open a little in shock, and Ronon glowers at her, because people on Earth are far more annoying than he had previously thought.

Rodney is spitting back, "Oh, and what's that supposed to mean, Eileen, just because–" They'll be here all night if Rodney gets it in his head to verbally cut these idiots down. Ronon has better things to do with his night. So he grabs Rodney by the shoulders, twists him around, and kisses him until Rodney stops trying to talk.

When Ronon pulls back, Rodney looks suitably dumbstruck, and no one else in the hallway looks inclined to say anything else, either. Ronon smiles smugly, steers Rodney towards the door, and leaves. They make it out to the parking lot before Rodney starts ranting again.


End file.
